Merry Christmas from Fanfiction
by Grays83718
Summary: This is a one shot story is about Christmas.


Christmas is the holiday of presents, to be jolly, carols, decorations, and friends. Everyone is getting into the holiday spirit.

Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, and Yosemite Sam are decorating the Christmas tree. The three known Looney Tunes are almost done as they all need to do is place the star on top of the tree. As Bugs grabs the star; Daffy snatches it out of his hand.

 _"Um Daffy; what are you doing"_ Bugs asks. _"Hey I helped out with the decorations, so I should put the star up on the tree"_ Daffy tells Bugs. _"You didn't do anything. All you did was eat popcorn"_ Bugs says to Daffy.

 _"That I put the popcorn along the strings thank you very much"_ Daffy reminds Bugs. _"What are you talkin about you varmint? All you did was stuff your face"_ Yosemite Sam adds.

 _"That's not true. You saw me help out"_ said Daffy who complains who looks to Porky. _"W-w-w-well you d-d-d-did h-h-h-h-h, you were eating popcorn"_ Porky tells Daffy. _"Unbelievable"_ said Daffy but says it in a pouty way. _"Fine. Here you can put the star on top of the tree"_ said Bugs as he hands Daffy the ornament.

Daffy looks up at the top of the Christmas tree and realize how big the tree is. _"You know what; I change my mind you do it"_ Daffy tells Bug as he hands him back the star and proceeds eating popcorn while walking away. Bugs just rolls his eyes after what Daffy just did.

While that's going on; Rick Sanchez took a sip of the Christmas egg nog but then spits it out. Rick takes out his flask which has alcohol inside starts pouring it in the egg nog. At that time Jerry Smith shows up to see Rick spiking the egg nog.

 _"Rick; what are you doing"_ Jerry asks. _"Whoever made this should be ashamed of themselves"_ Rick tells Jerry.

 _"I made that egg nog"_ Jerry says. _"No wonder why it taste like shit"_ Rick says. _"So pouring your alcohol will make it taste better"_ Jerry asks.

 _"Well that guy doesn't seem to mind"_ Rick tell Jerry who notices Barney Gumble pouring some egg nog in a small cup. Barney drinks it and decide to pour some more. _"Wow where you been all my life"_ said Barney who sounds drunk as he burps.

 _"Rick; he's drunk"_ Jerry tells Rick. _"What's your point"_ Rick asks who drinks from his flask. _"I want sober people to drink my egg nog"_ Jerry tells Rick. _"That sounds stupid"_ Rick says.

 _"Everybody likes my egg nog"_ Jerry tells Rick. _"Um everybody"_ said Summer who appears while she texting on her cell phone. _"You don't like my egg nog"_ Jerry asks his daughter.

 _"I never liked your egg nog"_ Summer tell her father. _"Then how come the last I time I made egg nog you said you liked it"_ Jerry asks. _"Yeah I lied. I never liked it"_ Summer tells Jerry.

 _"How could you lie to me"_ an upset Jerry asks. _"Morty didn't like it too"_ Summer tells her father at the same time Morty shows up. _"You didn't like it too"_ Jerry asks his son.

 _"It taste like someone pissed in it"_ Morty tells Jerry. _"Why no tell me that my egg nog was awful? It's been a recipe of mine"_ said Jerry who seems very pouty.

 _"Jerry; why were these boxes in the cabinet"_ Beth asks who has three empty boxes that says instant egg nog mix on the label. _"Recipe huh"_ Summer asks her father who's been exposed.

 _"Okay you know what fine okay it's not a recipe okay. It's just instant egg nog mix. Are you happy now"_ a still very pouty Jerry tells his family.

 _"Jeez dad no need to cry about it"_ Morty says his father. _"I'm not crying"_ Jerry responds by whining. _"Jerry; you're whining"_ Beth tells Jerry. _"I'm not whining"_ Jerry responds still whining.

While Jerry argues; Mike Tyson pour some egg nog in a cup. He drinks it but quickly spits it out. _"Oh man who made this shit"_ Mike asks.

 _"Christmas is ruined"_ Jerry said as he storms out while Beth, Summer, and Morty look at with a confused look on their faces. _"I can't believe this egg nog ruined Christmas"_ said Mike Tyson. He then picks the bowl of egg nog about to get rid of it when Marquess of Queensberry and Pigeon appear.

 _"Um Mike; what are you going with that bowl of egg nog"_ Marquess asks. _"Well Marcus this egg nog is ruining Christmas so I'm gonna go pour it in the toilet"_ Mike tells the flamboyant ghost.

 _"Did Marcus pissed in the egg nog"_ Pigeon asks. _"Why would you think I did something to the egg nog"_ Marquess asks Pigeon.

 _"Aren't you a scrooge"_ Pigeon ask. _"I am not a scrooge. It just so happens I like Christmas"_ Marquess tells Pigeon. _"Well I still say you pissed in the egg nog"_ Pigeon says.

 _"I'm not talking you. Anyway how bad is this egg nog"_ Marquess asks as takes the ladle to take a sip of the egg nog but he then spits it out. _"Dear god that tastes horrible"_ said Marquess.

 _"That's because you pissed in it"_ Pigeon tells Marques. The ghost doesn't respond as Marquess glare at Pigeon while Mike heads to the bathroom. He head inside the bathroom not realizing that someone is inside. _"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing"_ a female asks.

 _"Oh I'm sorry, but I gotta to dump this so I need the toilet"_ Mike tells the female. He dump the egg nog while the female screams. _"You pour it on me"_ the female says to Mike. _"I'm trying to save Christmas"_ Mike tells the female.

 _"There Christmas is saved"_ said Mike as he leaves the bathroom. A minute later; the female comes out of the bathroom turns out to be Meg Griffin who is soaked with the egg nog. _"Meg what happen to you"_ Lois asks Meg who notices her daughter being covered in egg nog.

 _"Mike Tyson dump this no me"_ Meg tells her mom. _"Oh god take a shower you stink"_ Lois tells Meg. Peter heads to the radio hoping to find some good music to play while the celebration is going on. _"Peter; what are you doing"_ Quagmire asks Peter. _"I'm tired of this song"_ Peter tells Quagmire.

 _"Peter; it's Christmas"_ Quagmire says. _"So what I'm suppose to listen to Christmas songs"_ Peter says. He turns the knobs on the radio and finds Taylor Swift "Shake It Off" which already started. While the song plays; Peter starts dancing. _"Come on Quagmire, get into the Christmas spirit"_ Peter says. _"Ah what the hell"_ Quagmire as he dances along with Peter. Soon Cleveland and Joe appear to see Peter and Quagmire dancing to the song "Shake It Off". _"This isn't a Christmas song"_ Cleveland says.

 _"You're right"_ said Rick who appears. _"This is"_ said Rick who heads to the radio. He turns the knobs and it now plays "Feels Good" by Tony! Toni! Toné!. Rick now starts dancing to the song that's playing. The song gets to the chorus which now Peter and Quagmire starts dancing. _"This song is pretty catchy"_ said Cleveland who now starts dancing. Joe then dancing but all he does is wave his arms in the air.

 _"What the hell is he doing"_ Rick asks as he stops when notices Joe somewhat dancing. _"It's called dancing"_ Joe tells Rick. _"Um no you're just waving your arms in the air, I don't consider that dancing"_ Rick says to Joe.

 _"You do know I'm in wheelchair right"_ Joe tells Rick. _"Then stop dancing"_ Rick tells Joe. _"You're really telling not to dance"_ Joe asks.

 _"Um Joe; maybe you should not dance"_ Peter tells the paraplegic. _"Why the hell not"_ Joe asks who because upset. _"Because you can't dance that's why"_ Quagmire tells Joe.

 _"I don't have to take this, I'll go dance somewhere"_ Joe tells them as he wheels himself away from them.

The Simpson are setting up for a Christmas family portrait. _"Alright everybody time for our family photo"_ Homer says as he sets up the camera. Marge, Maggie, Bart, and Lisa are by the couch while Homer has the timer set. _"Nothing is going to ruin this one"_ said Homer as he gets to couch unaware Bart is making funny faces.

 _"Bart is making funny faces dad"_ Lisa tells her father. _"Bart"_ Homer shouts at his son. _"Okay everyone big smiles. Look cheerful. Here we go"_ Homer tells his family as they all smile while Bart continues to make funny faces. Homer sees Bart making a funny faces being to choke him at that time the camera takes the picture. The picture shows Homer choking Bart while others in the picture look away.

Near the fireplace; Zatanna Zatara is on the ladder finishing putting up decorations while Steve and Snot are checking her out. _"So how does it look"_ Zatanna asks both Steve and Snot. _"Oh yeah it looks sooooo perfect"_ Steve tells Zatanna but he's really checking her out.

 _"Soooo perfect"_ Snot also says who is doing the same thing. Zatanna looks down and sees Steve and Snot are not even looking at decorations but her instead. _"You guys are not even looking at the decorations"_ Zatanna says to them.

 _"We were looking alright"_ Steve tells Zatanna but in a perverted kind a way. _"Yep, we were looking"_ Snot tells Zatanna in a perverted way as well. Zatanna becomes annoyed by Steve and Snot hitting on her constantly. _"Uoy owt ssik dna ekam pu"_ Zatanna cast a spell on Steve and Snot.

 _"What was that your way of telling us how sexy we are"_ Steve asks. He notices that he is automatically walking on his own. _"Hey what gives"_ said a confused Steve as he can't stop walking. Steve walking to Snot while he has his arm open as he is in the position to hug someone. _"Hey what the hell is going on? Why are my arms open"_ a confused Snot asks.

Steve stops and Snot hugs hims. They both are now making out with one another while both of them are looking at each other with weird looks. _"Steve stop kissing me"_ Snot tells Steve. _"I can't something is wrong with me"_ Steve tells Snot. At this time Roger shows up but he is wearing one of his disguises. _"Roger; help"_ Steve calls for the grey alien. _"Holy crap, hold on Steve"_ Roger says who leaves. A minute later; Roger returns with a video camcorder, filming Steve and Snot making out.

At this Steve's father Stan arrives and sees his son and Snot making out. _"This is why I don't want you two hanging out together"_ Stan tells his son who just walks away.

In the kitchen; Bob Belcher is checking the Christmas turkey and see it's almost done. _"Hey there how you doing"_ Bob asks the turkey. _"I'm doing fine. Are you going to eat me"_ Bob asks who does the turkey's voice. _"Well yeah"_ Bob tells the turkey.

 _"Oh no"_ said Bob who does the turkey's voice again. Bob doesn't notice Casey Jones is being him. _"Dude are you talking to the turkey"_ Casey asks.

 _"Hey kid, you shouldn't be wearing that hockey mask. You might I don't know scare someone"_ Bob says to Casey. _"I not scaring anyone"_ Casey tells Bob.

 _"Hey dad, mom wants to"_ Gene says but stops when he sees Casey wearing his hockey mask. _"Aaaah"_ Gene screams as he runs away. _"See what I mean"_ Bob says to Casey.

 _"Fine I'll take it off"_ said Casey as he takes off his hockey mask. _"Dad, why did Gene ran away screaming"_ Louise asks but sees Casey without his mask. _"Waaaaaah"_ Louise screams as she runs away. _"Am I that scary"_ Casey asks. _"She's only kidding"_ Bob tells Casey. Bob then takes out the turkey and heads to the table.

Everybody is here to celebrate Christmas. They setting up the tables ready to eat and before you know it, everyone will celebrate the holidays. So everyone have a Merry Christmas.

Meanwhile on the roof; Susan and Mary Test are working on a large device. At that time; their brother Johnny and Dukey show up. _"Why you guys doing"_ Johnny asks.

 _"Well Johnny, we're creating a device that will snow automatically without waiting for the weather forecast"_ Susan tells her brother. Johnny notices a red button which he can't resist. _"What's this button"_ Johnny asks who's about to press the button. _"Johnny no"_ Mary grabs his hand. _"Hey what gives? I want to see it snow"_ said an upset Johnny.

 _"We haven't finish it yet"_ Susan tells Johnny. _"How about now"_ Johnny asks. _"Not yet"_ Mary tells Johnny.

 _"How about now"_ Johnny asks. _"Not yet"_ Susan who becomes annoyed tells Johnny. _"How about now"_ Johnny asks. _"What part of not yet don't you understand"_ Dukey asks Johnny.

 _"I want snow now"_ Johnny becomes upset. _"Alright we're done"_ Susan tells Johnny who just finished the device. _"Let it snow"_ said Mary who presses the red button but nothing happens. _"Are you sure you did it right"_ Mary asks Susan. _"I did everything right. It not my fault you gave bad instructions"_ Susan tells Mary who checks the device.

 _"Unbelievable, you're blaming me"_ Mary says Susan who helps her as well. Johnny notices a plug and an outlet. Johnny plugs it in and the device activates which cover the entire house in snow. _"I fixed it"_ Johnny says.

 _"Johnny"_ Susan and Mary shouts at the same time.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Rick, Morty, Summer, Beth, and Jerry - Rick and Morty**

 **Mike Tyson, Marquess of Queensberry, Pigeon - Mike Tyson Mysteries**

 **Peter, Cleveland, Joe, Quagmire, Meg, Lois - Family Guy**

 **Zatanna - Young Justice**

 **Homer, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Homer - The Simpson**

 **Casey Jones - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version)**

 **Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Yosemite Sam - Looney Tunes**

 **Bob, Louise, Gene - Bob's Burgers**

 **Susan, Mary, Johnny, Dukey - Johnny Test**


End file.
